Promise
by Takachu
Summary: Hiatus: Ongoing. Shounen Ai. RyoFubuki. They made a promise long ago. What happened to that promise? AU! Could be out of character...
1. Chapter 1

----------

_**PROMISE**  
_By Jyun Hwa

Summary: They made a promise long ago. What happened to that promise?  
RYO x FUBUKI

----------

_Ten years ago..._

Young, fourteen-year old, Fubuki Tenjyoin and his best friend Ryo Marufuji stood side by side, their backs against the wall of an old run-down lighthouse, staring out straight ahead at the sea before them. Fubuki's family was moving away to England for a company his father would be working for. The brunet boy diverted his glance down to the ground, before he spoke. "Hey... Ryo..." he began. The other glanced over slightly, indicating that he was listening and for his friend to continue. After a short pause, Fubuki continued what he was saying. "Make me a promise?" He looked up into Ryo's eyes. "That when we grow up, even if we fall apart and go our separate ways, you won't forget me. And even if we're half a world apart, you will come find me, and marry me." His gaze on Ryo was a very loving but worried one, as he waited for an answer.

Ryo met his gaze and simply held it for a good two minutes, before replying, with a sweet smile. "I promise. Even when we're far apart, I'll always be there. When you need a friend, I'll be there… When you need to cry, I'll be there… When you lose your way and have no one to turn to, I'll be there…" He paused. "And I want you to promise me… that if I do not find you first, you will find me instead, and wed me." Fubuki's eyes were glazed over with tears, as he tried to smile at his best friend, and nodded, ensuring that he would. Ryo smiled and leaned closer to the brunet, landing a kiss on his cheek. It was a quick, but loving kiss, sealing their promise.

"Thank you, Ryo-chan!" Fubuki exclaimed, throwing himself into Ryo's arms in a tight hug. "Remember, you promised!"

_Now, ten years later…_

"Ryo… where are you…?" Fubuki questioned the darkness, his eyes empty, before dropping to his knees, and letting the memories consume him once again.

----------

_End?_

----------

Note from Jyun Hwa – (Edited) I decided to continue this. Uploading should be slow, so please be patient. Since this was not my original favorite pair... (I prefer Fubuki with Jun any day).I think Fubuki will be seme after all... Fubuki as uke does not appeal to me. Note that this is no longer Ryo x Fubuki ONLY, meaning that there will probably be other pairings or hints of such. Sankyuu. Enjoy please.


	2. Chapter 2

**Promise  
****Chapter Two  
**by Jyun Hwa  
_Fubuki x Ryo_

-----

The sun shone through the window of a beige-walled bedroom in a large home in England. A female figure stood by the window, moving the curtains aside gently to let the sunlight in. She was neatly dressed in a blue blouse and a white knee-length skirt. Turning away from the window, she made her way to the bed, in which another form was sleeping. "Hey, wake up," she spoke. "It's already noon; you shouldn't be sleeping in."

The figure in the bed shifted and groaned slightly. "Aa... Asuka... Let me sleep..." He turned away from her and hugged the blankets closer around him, not wanting to wake up. He was comfortable here as it was.

Asuka rested her hands on her hips, looking a little annoyed at the guy. "Hey, you want to miss our flight that badly!" She knew he wanted to go back to New York, where they had previously lived before coming here. This would definitely get him up.

"Flight... what flight..." the man in the blankets mumbled against his pillow.

Asuka sighed. "The one to New York?"

Suddenly the blankets were thrown up, as a man looking no older than twenty jumped out of bed, alert, and glared at Asuka. "Why didn't you remind me sooner!" His glare turned more into a pout as he lowered his head to look cute, his long light brown hair a little messy from sleep.

"Fubuki. Go wash up and comb your hair. Then come downstairs for breakfast," Asuka said and then threw a pair of pants at him. "And put something on." With that, she walked out of the room, leaving Fubuki there alone, laughing nervously.

-----

Fubuki let the hot water pour over his body, head tilted backward, eyes closed. He stayed in that position for a long while, before finally allowing his eyes to open up. He stared at the showerhead for a couple of seconds, out of which the water was pouring, before he reached over for a soap bar. Pausing for a moment, his thoughts went back to ones of the one he thought of every day. _'Ryou... I wonder what he looks like in the shower... Does he think of me...?'_ He shook his head, trying to shake the thoughts out. _'No. He probably forgot about me. Forgot my existance. Found a nice girlfriend for himself...'_ His eyes narrowed. He wouldn't allow that! He would go back to New York and **find** Ryou and **claim** him for himself. That's right...

Sighing, he went back to the task at hand. _'Would he really forget me though?'_ was the last thought to go through his mind, before he decided to drop the topic and concentrate on washing up. He couldn't afford to miss that flight.

With a towel around his waist, Fubuki headed back to his room to get the clothes he prepared for today. He had packed everything else already, so there was nothing else to wear. He still wasn't sure how long he was going to stay in that city. He removed the towel from his waist and put on a pair of boxers, before putting on his favorite blue surfer shorts, and a white T-shirt. Taking a quick look in the mirror, he picked up a brush, and ran it through his hair a few times. His hair was smooth like silk, a rich golden-brown shade, with a pleasant shine. He liked his hair, personally. His thoughts were that pretty hair must run in the family.

With a final smile, he slipped on his sandals and left downstairs for breakfast.

-----

Asuka stood in the dining room, just finishing setting the table, when Fubuki walked in through the door. She smiled at him and motioned for him to sit down, which he did. Sitting across from him, she waited for him to take a helping of food, before getting some herself. "So... can't wait to go back, huh?" she started, trying to make a conversation.

Fubuki nodded. "I guess... I'm kind of nervous of what I might find there, though..." Fubuki was never one to be nervous. He was always the happy kind of guy, with all the girls in line to date him. He never bothered dating girls, and his parents always questioned him about it. Only Asuka knew the real reason why he didn't give those girls a real second glance.

The girl nodded, and began on her plate for a second. Swallowing the food, she spoke again. "Don't worry... Whatever will happen, will happen. I'm sure Ryou will be happy to see you again. Who knows? Maybe you'll turn his life around for the better."

"But... how would you know it's not good as it is now?" Fubuki asked.

"I'm not saying it isn't. I'm just saying that it'll be better if you were there," she said, smiling lovingly at her brother. She wanted him to be happy. He always looked out after her and made sure she was alright, and whenever she had a problem with someone, he would always be there for her. Although, she did find it annoying sometimes when he acted overprotective and answered her phone calls with an 'Asuka doesn't live here. You've reached a wrong number.' whenever it was a guy he didn't know or trust.

Fubuki let out a smile. "Maybe. I hope. I hope he even remembers me," he chuckled.

"Of course he does! Now eat your breakfast before it gets cold." Fubuki obeyed and they sat silently eating their food for the rest of the breakfast.

-----

"Goodbye, have fun, but stay safe," said a woman who looked as young as ever, standing next to her husband before her two now grown up children. "And Fubuki, try to find a nice girl or something. And make sure to look out after your younger sister..."

Asuka sighed. "Mom, we're not children anymore. I can take care of my..."

"Okay!" Fubuki cut her off, putting an arm around her shoulder. "Don't worry! I will make sure nothing happens to our little Asuka!" He gave a thousand dollar smile to his parents, with a wink and a small victory pose.

"Alright then," his father spoke. "Go on, your plane leaves in twenty minutes."

"Call us!" his mother added.

"We will!" Asuka said, annoyed a little. They said their goodbyes and left for their plane to give in their tickets.

Back where their parents stood, the owner of the Tenjyouin company turned to his wife. "Sometimes I worry about Fubuki... I have a strange feeling about him... That he never really looks at any women."

His wife smiled slightly. "Don't worry. Let's go." With that, they left, with a final glance to where the two walked off to.

-----

The phone to an apartment rang three times, before a hand reached over to answer. "Who is this?" asked a masculine voice. There was a pause, as the person on the other line spoke. "Oh, hey." ... "Yes, I'm free tomorrow. We can go out." ... "Alright, bye sweetie." He hung up the phone, a smile on his face.

-----

_/TBC/_

-----

**Note from Jyun Hwa** - Aa... I don't know who will be seme anymore. v.v; Just bare with me as I write this please. Please enjoy and review. AndI think that last part will be kind of obvious... I have plans for our precious Kaizer. And for pretty Fubuki. I know I'm evil to them. -.-' Nyah. Enjoy.

-----


	3. Chapter 3

**Promise  
**By Jyun Hwa  
**Chapter Three**  
_Ryo x Fubuki_

---

The flight to New York City from London lasted around seven hours. (1) As the plane made its landing at LaGuardia Airport, Fubuki and Asuka got ready to remove their seatbelts and go to retrieve their luggage.

"We have a taxi that will be picking us up, don't we?" Asuka asked, not up to using public transportation in this city, being used to having a driver to drive her everywhere back in London.

Fubuki nodded. "We need to get to mid-town Manhattan. We're staying at the Grand Plaza Hotel at 56th street. (2) Taking the train would have been faster but…" he trailed off, glancing toward Asuka.

The Tenjyouin sister shook her head. "I'm not getting on a public train… They must be so filthy… What's the time change?" she asked as they got to the lobby, Fubuki carrying two of their luggage bags, while she had one bag over her shoulder.

"Five hours back," Fubuki answered and Asuka set her watch for that. "Over there!" he suddenly said, pointing to a taxi parked, its driver standing aside doing nothing. They walked over to the taxi of Fubuki's choice and asked the driver to take them to their destination.

After an hour drive, the two arrived at the hotel in which they had reservations. Fubuki left a generous tip for the driver and thanked him. They then walked into the hotel and stopped at the front desk. "Reservations for Tenjyouin," Asuka said.

"Just a minute please," the nice lady at the front desk said, and went through her computer. She then printed out the receipt and put it on the desk in front of Fubuki. "Sign there please." Fubuki did so and she took the original back while handing the proof to them along with two keys. "Thank you. Please enjoy your stay. If you need anything please feel free to ask. Damian will take your luggage upstairs for you."

Fubuki and Asuka turned to look at the man now next to them. He reached out and took the bags from Fubuki's hands and then held his hand out for Asuka to hand him hers, which she did, being used to being treated this way. "This way." He lead the way for them upstairs and to their rooms.

"Thank you. That will be all," Fubuki said, as they stopped in front of one of the door. He held out a very generous tip for him as well and he accepted it with a thank you. Asuka unlocked the door to their suite and Fubuki carried their bags in, leaving them by the wall. The suite had two bedrooms, a small kitchen along with the living room, and a bathroom. (3) "So how do you like it?" Fubuki asked his sister.

"It's alright," she answered, not too impressed. She looked into the two bedrooms before deciding. "This one's mine."

"Yes, yes…" Fubuki said, and brought her two bags into the room she claimed.

Asuka let out a sigh. "Well then. It's only four in the day. What are you going to do with the time?"

Fubuki thought for a moment. "Hm… Well, it's kind of late. By the time we unpack and eat… it should be around six. Maybe we can catch a concert at Carnegie. They usually had concerts every day there back when we still lived here. If you want to go."

Asuka nodded. "All right. That sounds like fun… Can we eat out?" Fubuki nodded. He didn't feel like ordering room service, nor like cooking. She continued speaking. "Hey, can we go to Central Park tomorrow? I got in touch with my old friends from here and they want to meet up there tomorrow. And I don't really remember anything in this city since I was only twelve when we moved…"

Fubuki let out a chuckle and reached over to pat her on the head. "Sure. We can go there. I'm sure your friends are dying to see me." He smirked, knowing that girls like Asuka's friends easily fell in love with him. But then again, love was a complicated word.

Asuka glared at him. "You are not going to hit on my friends."

"I know, I know. I was joking." He laughed and gave her a wink. "But really, who can resist my charm?"

"I can."

Fubuki pouted playfully. "You're mean, Asuka. No fun." He sat down on the couch in front of the large television. "Anyway, I'll just show you to Central Park tomorrow then. Will you be all right on your own after that? Your friends should know this place well."

Asuka nodded. "Sure. We'll probably be too girly for you anyway. I'll be fine. I'm grown up now."

Fubuki muttered a sarcastic sure 'sure' before he took the remote and started surfing through the channels as Asuka went to unpack. He didn't really pay attention to what was on the channels he was flipping through. His thoughts were on one specific person. The one he hadn't seen in ten years. _'Ryou... Do you still remember...?'_

---

A young man with light teal hair and gray eyes ran up to catch up with someone. "Hey, brother! Where are you going to be tomorrow?" he asked as he caught up.

An older-looking man turned a little to face him. His hair was darker and longer. His eyes were darker as well. "I'm not sure yet. Why?"

"Aa… Junko told me that they were meeting up with one of our old friends at Central Park tomorrow. Maybe you can come there as well?" the younger asked.

"Maybe… I'll call and ask later," the deeper voice said.

The younger nodded. "Alright then. It'll be fun; don't worry. My friends aren't that boring," he said, with a slight laugh.

"Sure, Shou. Your friends are really fun. Really," the other said sarcastically.

"Don't be so grouchy! Come on, I need to get back home soon. I'm starving." He went ahead of his older brother, as the said brother stared at his departing back. They didn't live together; they lived separately. Today was one of the 'get-together' times for them, something Shou had demanded from him to make sure they don't lose contact. They usually went to see a movie or to get pizza on these days, but the older found it peaceful and was content with it. With a sigh, he followed his younger brother, walking him home.

---

**Note from Jyun Hwa:** Asuka seemed like a spoiled rich girl in here... Anyway, I don't think I'm really giving anything away yet. I do have a surprise up ahead if no one figured it out yet. If you can guess, please tell me what your guess is. I'm interested in what goes through people's heads as they read this. Naa, if you want more, then review and tell me what you think. If you want to go ahead and flame me, then please do so. Anyway, enjoy please na no nya. Sorry that these chapters are coming out so short...

Footnotes:  
(1) I think that's the approximate time.  
(2) I think that was the name of the hotel… I only went there for rehearsal a couple times.  
(3) Um, yeah. I've never been inside a suite at a New York City hotel, considering I live here. -.-;;; So I'm just writing out what I think a suite would look like.


	4. Chapter 4

**Promise**

by Jyun Hwa

**Chapter Four**

_Fubuki x Ryo_

---

The rest of the night went by smoothly. Fubuki and Asuka bought tickets for a concert at Carnegie Hall and went out for dinner at the sushi bar which was almost directly across from the concert hall. After dinner, the two headed in to find their seats before the concert started so they would be comfortable. Afterward, around ten at night, they walked back to the hotel. After watching a show or two on TV, they decided to turn in for the night since they were to get up early the next day to meet Asuka's friends. Fubuki just wanted to find Ryou as soon as possible, but he guessed that would have to wait. His sister came first. Besides, to find someone in a city this big won't be that easy... With a sigh, the older Tenjyouin closed his eyes to get some sleep.

---

"Fubuki! Fubuki! Wake up!"

The brunet turned over, away from the annoying noise, and put the covers over his head.

"Wake up! I need to be there at noon!"

"Five more minutes, mother..." Fubuki muttered, burrying his head further into his pillow.

Asuka glared at his back, before screaming at him. "WAKE UP!"

Fubuki fell out of bed at this in shock and covered his ears, now tangled in his blanket on the floor. "Ow! Don't be so loud!"

"Fubuki!" Asuka sighed.

"Fine. Alright. I'm up," Fubuki said, detangling himself, and standing up. "So, you ready to go?"

Asuka gave him another glare. "Yes. But you aren't. I know my friends are a little crazy, but I don't think they're desperate enough to see you dressed like that."

Fubuki glanced down and let out a slight laugh. "Right, right. Sorry. I'm going to go take a quick shower and then I'll be ready, alright?" He reached over to ruffle his sister's hair, making her glare at him again, before he walked off to the washroom. Asuka just sighed. Fubuki was so hard to predict sometimes. One moment he's sleeping; the next he's up and wide awake, making jokes. She went back into the main room to find something he could eat after the shower before they leave.

---

The two walked toward south Central Park, where Asuka had agreed to meet up with her friends. She sent a sideway glance at Fubuki, before speaking to him. "You know, you don't have to stay around if you'd rather not. Just say hi, and then you can go do whatever you'd rather do. I'll be fine on my own. You don't have to constantly worry about me, you know," she said, lowering her head slightly, looking annoyed that he always seemed to fuss over her that way.

Fubuki nodded. "Alright. Guess you are grown up now after all. I'll say hi to your friends though, because I know they'll be heartbroken if I just ignore them." He let out a smirk, as he could feel Asuka's glare on him.

"You're sure full of yourself," Asuka said, annoyed.

"Yup," Fubuki started, but wasn't able to continue, since they were interrupted.

"ASUKA!" a female voice screamed, and two women ran over to them, hugging his little sister. That was all fine, but then their attention turned to him...

"Ah... Hello, ladies!" Fubuki greeted, trying to sound cheerful, but nervously backing off slightly.

"Fubuki! You look as good as ever!" The two girls went on squeeling and admiring him. Fubuki glanced over at Asuka, with a smirk and a look that said 'Told you they loved me.'

That's when they were interrupted, as someone else came up to the group. "Alright, let's stop harrassing Tenjyouin-kun," a male voice spoke. All eyes turned to him. Fubuki's eyes slightly widened.

"Aww, but we were just checking out how much he's changed," the woman with black hair whined, pouting.

"Right. Hey, Asuka. Fubuki," the man greeted the two, as he gave Asuka a hug.

"Shou! Glad you're here!" Asuka greeted, hugging him back.

Fubuki interrupted the little reunion. "Marufuji-kun!"

Shou turned to look at him. "What is it?" he asked, a little scared at the serious look in Fubuki's eyes. Fubuki was _never_ serious.

"Is... Is your brother here...?" Fubuki asked, trying to hide the nervousness in his voice.

"Brother? Yes, he is actually," Shou said. Fubuki's heart skipped a beat. Was he really ready to face Ryou? Shou continued before he could say anything. "He's over where the food stand is. He's actually wai-" the younger Marufuji was cut off.

"Thanks, I'll see you later!" Fubuki quickly called over as he ran off to where the foodstand had always been.

"-ting..." Shou trailed off, staring after him. He looked over at Asuka. "Alright. We can just wait for them here, right?" he asked nervously."

"Sure!" the two girls exclaimed. "We have so much catching up to do with Asuka!"

---

Fubuki halted as he saw an all-too-familiar figure, sitting back in a chair at one of the tables by the food stand. That pretty long navy hair, that he remembered so well... That slightly toned skin, that he wanted to touch... The well-built and strong body... He reached out a hand, as if to touch the other and make sure he was real, although he was still too far away to make physical contact with. Taking a deep breath, the Tenjyouin brother decided this was it. He came here to find Ryou and here he was right in front of him. He took a step forward. "Ry--"

"Kaizer!" another voice exclaimed.

_'Kaizer?' _Fubuki halted. Ryou stood up, before he got tackled by a much smaller form. Fubuki's eyes grew wide, as he stood there immobile. _'That's... okay. So he's meeting a friend here... it's okay...'_ He wasn't able to look away. The expression on Ryou's face... It resembled the expression he had when he used to look at the Tenjyouin boy. But that was ten years ago... Now...

The smaller form leaned up into the larger one, and their lips met in a gentle kiss.

---

**Note from Jyun Hwa**: Alright. I've been away, and therefore the reason to my delay. I just got back. I might revise this chapter later... I wrote it out too quickly. So, tell me what you think, because I really think this one turned out too rushed. But... until next time, I guess. R&R please!


	5. Chapter 5

**Note from Jyun Hwa** - (This time at the beginning of the chapter...) Okay, I had this chapter written out for a while now, but my internet wasn't working so… Now that I got it back, here is the chapter. I had half the mind to make Kaiser's boyfriend Manjyoume, just because it was so obvious, but I'm going to stick with my original plan. Thank you all for taking the time to click that button at the bottom of the page, and leaving a comment. :D Oh and... Please refrain from stabbing Ryou's little girl-- umm _boy_friend. xx;

---

**Promise  
**by Jyun Hwa  
**Chapter Four  
**_Ryo x Fubuki_

---

Fubuki's world came crashing down. He still wasn't able to move from his spot, nor to look away from the scene before him. So Ryou _did_ forget about the promise... And he had rejected all of those other offers from other women _and_ men for his false hope that the other still remembered him. So much for that...

He didn't notice when the two had separated and the less familiar form turned to look his way. Fubuki froze over again. He didn't want Ryou to see him now... but he couldn't move, and it was too late. That little whore who was kissing his Ryou saw him already.

The defined 'whore' suddenly leaned up to whisper something to Ryou. Ryou nodded, and after giving him an affectionate pat on the head, got out his wallet and went to the food stand, probably to buy some drinks for the two. After that, the younger looked back at Fubuki and smiled. "Hey! Were we making you uncomfortable? I'm sorry! You didn't have to watch, you know!" he spoke quickly and hyper toward Fubuki, sounding nothing but friendly. So maybe he wasn't a whore... He ran up to Fubuki until he was in front of him. This made the older one flinch a bit. "I'm Juudai!" He made a little peace sign.

Fubuki turned away from him. "I don't care who you are."

"Oh... Well, why were you staring at us?" Juudai asked, naïveté written all over his face.

"I was not."

"Yes you were!"

Okay, this person was getting annoying. It wasn't his business why he was staring at them! Fubuki had more rights to stare at Ryou anyway. He turned to walk away, his back facing Juudai.

"Juudai... hey, is there a problem here?" the familiar voice of Ryou suddenly asked. Fubuki felt himself freeze over again. Ryou was right behind him. Maybe he wouldn't recognize him...

Juudai turned to face Ryou. "No, not really!" He sounded super happy again... Fubuki just wanted to squeeze the life out of that little Ryou-stealing whore. He could care less what Ryou thought now.

He turned around to face Ryou with a fake smile on his face, a look that wouldn't normally be seen on him, seeing as he was normally super friendly himself. "No. There's no problem here," he spoke calmly. Ryou's eyes suddenly widened, as he recognized who this was. Fubuki couldn't wait to hear this one out...

"Fubuki...?" Ryou spoke unsurely. The brunet didn't answer, keeping his straight face.

Juudai looked from one to the other in confusion. "Kaizer, you know this guy?" Ryou didn't answer.

Fubuki then turned around. "I have no reason to be here." He began to walk back to where he came from.

"Fubuki, wait!!" Ryou started.

"Why?!" He turned back around. "Why should I wait?! You didn't wait when I asked you to!!" Fubuki accused. Ryou was silent. "I shouldn't have come here."

"It's not like..."

"It's not like what?" Fubuki asked, with a smirk on his face. "No, I know exactly what it's like. It was all clear right in front of me! But you know what? I don't care! Do whatever you want! I'm done here! I've had tons of better offers than _that_!" he finished, pointed at Juudai with hatred, causing the younger brunet to flinch. He turned around again and ran off in the opposite direction.

"Fubuki!!" He gave up with a sigh.

"Kaizer?" Ryou looked over at Juudai. "Who was that? You never told me about him!"

"Juudai..."

"And what did he mean by 'he's had offers better than me'?" Juudai proceeded asking, without waiting for an answer for his first question. "What kind of offer am I to Kaizer then? Explain it to me, and I'll let it go."

"Juudai, that is…" Ryou began, but stopped. What was he supposed to say? Juudai was too naïve to even understand the meaning of 'offer'. Ryou was at a loss. He wanted to go back to Fubuki. However, he didn't want to just leave Juudai like this all of a sudden… Juudai didn't deserve something like that. He had, in fact, liked the younger brunet a lot, whether it was because he reminded him of Fubuki, or because of his vivid youthfulness…

"That is what? If you don't tell me, I'll hold the grudge against you." Juudai rested his hands on his hips, waiting for the explanation.

"He's an old friend of mine… who moved away to England when we were younger." He paused, and then continued. "He didn't call you an offer. He just said he's had offers… Don't worry about it." He wasn't lying, but he wasn't exactly telling the truth either.

Juudai's head lowered a bit. "Then why was he pissed off? Was there something between you two?"

"No, no…" Ryou began, but his boyfriend cut him off.

"The truth," he added, with a warning look in his eyes.

"Well… I'm not sure. We were really young back then. So I honestly don't know if it was serious. Besides, it was only the last moment before he moved away, so he couldn't have been serious. Just don't worry about it please…" Ryou tried to explain.

"…What was not serious? What did you two do?!" Juudai asked, a look of uncertainty washed over his face.

"Ee?!" Ryou stared at Juudai, before a blush covered his features as soon as he saw were the brunet was going with this. "No!! We didn't do anything like that!!! We just made a promise! Like all young children can do."

"A promise?"

Ryou nodded. "A promise."

Juudai still looked uncertain, but decided to let it go. "Let's go get some ice cream."

The older Marufuji nodded, happy at the change of subject, although his thoughts kept wandering back to Fubuki. He wanted to make things right, but at the same time didn't want to ruin things with Juudai…

---

Fubuki slammed the door to his hotel suit shut and dropped down onto his bed in his room. Things certainly have taken an unexpected twist on him. What was he doing here if his chances with Ryou were down the drain all those years ago anyway? Ryou really didn't take him seriously, did he? He let out a frustrated sigh and just lay there, face down on the pillows.

---

TBC


End file.
